Of Luck and Disaster
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Hazama dan Karma memutuskan untuk membantu Kayano menyatakan perasaannya pada Nagisa yang seperti biasa, tidak peka. Mungkin sang Ultimate Luck bisa membantu mereka? Atau malah membawa bencana? Semi-AU. No Despair.


**Of Luck and Disaster**  
 _1 Juni 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui and Spike Chunsoft

* * *

Akari Yukimura, lebih akrab memakai pseudonim Kaede Kayano, sekarang duduk tertunduk di hadapan dua kawan lamanya dari SMP Kunugigaoka. Karma Akabane mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya, mengisi keheningan perpustakaan megah itu, sementara Kirara Hazama yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak diam setelah Kayano selesai menjabarkan masalahnya.

Kayano sudah mengikuti Nagisa Shiota ke SMA Keisetsu dan hal terjauh yang pernah mereka lakukan adalah saling pinjam buku catatan. Mereka sudah kelas dua, dan progress Kayano masih nol koma satu.

"Aku bukan penggemar _straight_ ," sang Ultimate Librarian, Kirara Hazama, akhirnya angkat bicara, menyandar ke punggung kursi. "Tapi untuk seorang lulusan 3-E, aku bisa mendengar arwah Koro Sensei menangisi nasibmu, Kayano."

Kayano merengek ke kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku sudah habis akal bagaimana membuatnya sadar tanpa membuatku tampil...itu...apa..."

"Aneh?" Karma mengusulkan.

"OOC?" Hazama menambahi. Kayano menuding jari telunjuk, menerima sarannya.

"Tanpa bersikap OOC...Aku pernah mencoba mengatakannya langsung, tapi dia mengira aku sedang demam. Aku bahkan memberinya cokelat yang bukan untuk pertemanan—aku bahkan menjelaskan itu! –tapi dia tertawa dan mengatakan gadis-gadis lain juga mengatakan hal yang sama dan memberinya banyak cokelat..."

Gadis berambut hijau itu terpuruk, menempelkan dahinya ke meja.

"Mungkin kalau Nagisa masuk sekolah denganku di sini, dia akan menjadi Ultimate Ignorant," Hazama berkomentar lagi.

"Selain side-comment itu, aku membawa Kayano ke sini untuk meminta pendapatmu," Karma berkata, sekarang menoleh pada si keriting dengan wajah bosan. Hazama mengerjap tidak paham. "Kau tahu kan, kau, aku, Nakamura, Koro Sensei di Alam Sana, kita ber-empat _matchmaker_ 3-E. Nakamura sedang studi tur di Arab, jadi aku datang ke sini."

"Kau sudah pikun, Karma. Aku ini fujoshi, meski belum separah Genocider Syo." Hazama melirik ke sekeliling, memastikan kakak kelasnya tidak ada di sekitar mereka. Ia menghela napas dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tapi aku juga Ultimate Librarian...Aku rasa aku tahu buku-buku bagus soal percintaan yang bisa membantu duo udang ini bersatu."

"Nah, itu yang ingin kudengar."

"Duo udang..."

Hazama cukup menyapu perpustakaan seluas lapangan bola itu satu kali, sebelum bergegas dan menyambar tangga beroda. Karma dan Kayano mendapat tontonan menarik di mana gadis keriting itu dengan gesit menyambar buku-buku dari rak-rak tertentu dengan menaiki tangga beroda perpustakaan, presisinya luar biasa, dan Hazama jelas sudah menghapal seluruh buku yang ada di perpustakaan SMA Kibougamine tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Ada tepat tujuh puluh satu buku soal percintaan, belum termasuk hubungan seksual, Twilight, dan Romeo dan Juliet," jelas Kirara, mendorong troli berisi setumpukan buku percintaan ke arah meja kedua teman SMP-nya.

"Luar biasa..." Karma mengangguk, dan memandangi beberapa buku di permukaan tumpukan itu sebelum mengambil salah satu dan menunjukkannya pada Kayano. "Bagaimana kalau ini?"

 **Notice Me Senpai! 1001 Cara agar Senpai Mengetahui Keberadaanmu!**

"Nagisa bukan senpai-ku dan dia sudah me-notis keberadaanku, terima kasih!" Kayano memprotes tajam.

Hazama menyambar salah satu buku tertipis yang ia dapatkan dari sudut rak perpustakaan, dan menyodorkannya pada Kayano.

"Coba yang ini."

 **Amore – Cara Itali Mengungkap Asmara, oleh Feliciano Vargas**

Kayano mengambil buku itu dan membuka satu-satunya halaman yang ada:

 **Katakan bahwa kau mencintainya sambil menunjukkan bokongmu—**

"KENAPA ADA BUKU SEPERTI INI DI PERPUSTAKAAN KIBOUGAMINE, AKU TAK PAHAM—"

"Harap jangan berisik di perpustakaan." Hazama menghela napas dan menyodorkan kertas penalti pada Kayano. "Dendanya seribu yen."

Kayano bersungut sembari merogoh dompetnya. Hari itu hari Sabtu, sehingga perpustakaan bisa ditutup lebih awal oleh Hazama yang memang bertugas menyortir buku-buku di sana sebelum sekolah berakhir untuk akhir pekan. Sebenarnya semua anggota kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka sempat diundang ke sekolah itu, namun undangan Kibougamine terlambat, semua anak sudah mantap dengan pilihannya masing-masing, kecuali Hazama yang memang sejak awal tertarik dengan koleksi perpustakaan Kibougamine.

Akhirnya mereka membuat rencana yang lebih matang, mengambil referensi dari beberapa buku yang tidak terlalu gila, sampai Karma harus menggambar bagan di papan putih yang tersedia.

Tahu-tahu, pintu perpustakaan terbuka, dan kakak kelas Hazama masuk. Rambutnya keriting masai berantakan, kulitnya sangat pucat tidak sehat, dan matanya berwarna seperti asap beracun. Namun senyumnya lembut, memberikan kesan damai.

"Hazama-kun, apakah aku masih terlambat untuk mengembalikan buku?"

"Komaeda-senpai, perpustakaan sudah tutup, jadi jelas kau terlambat," Hazama menghela napas dan menghampiri konter untuk mendata kartu anggota milik kakak kelasnya.

Nagito Komaeda meletakkan buku yang jelas-jelas baru di atas konter, membuat Hazama mengangkat alis. Komaeda tersenyum gugup.

"Buku yang kupinjam hancur tertimpa meteor saat terjadi perampokan di museum yang kukunjungi...Jadi aku membelikan yang baru..."

Kayano dan Karma gagal fokus mendengar ini, menoleh pada senior Kibougamine dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hazama memutar matanya, jelas sudah bosan, bukan pertama kali kakak kelasnya ini menghancurkan koleksi perpustakaannya.

"Kau tahu, pembatas buku yang ada pada buku itu terbuat dari sutera emas karena itu cetakan pertama asli dan tidak mungkin kita menemukannya lagi?" Hazama berkata sengit.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Hanya ada tujuh cetakan asli," Komaeda mengangguk mengerti. "Untungnya saat terjadi perampokan, meteor-meteor itu membuat banyak etalase pameran hancur, jadi aku bisa mencuri ini dari etalase museum."

Hazama mengerjap. Ia menyambar buku yang disodorkan Komaeda dan menelitinya cepat.

"Ini asli."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mengecewakan Hazama-kun."

"Kau mencuri buku dari museum."

"Ahh, bukan mencuri...Saat itu kan sedang darurat, bukan masalah jika aku menyelamatkan satu atau dua barang, kan? Aku sedang beruntung!"

Hazama menahan helaan napas panjang melihat wajah berseri-seri Komaeda, lalu mulai memasang lidah buku yang baru untuk buku curian tersebut, memutuskan bahwa ini tidak akan ia toleransi lagi. Komaeda tampak tertarik dengan Kayano dan Karma yang sepertinya tampak takjub dengannya.

"Ini teman-temanmu, Hazama-kun?"

"Iya," Hazama mengikuti Komaeda setelah meletakkan buku tersebut. "Ini Karma Akabane, dan Kaede Kayano, teman-teman dari SMP. Nah, ini Nagito Komaeda-senpai, Ultimate Luck."

Karma sudah mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Komaeda yang tampak syok mendengar perkataan Hazama, langsung berseru dengan wajah kagum;

"Kalian dari Kunugigaoka, lulusan kelas 3-E yang sering kudengar itu!"

"Uh," Karma bertukar tatapan bingung dengan Kayano. "Iya. Benar."

Suasana mencekam ketika air liur mulai menuruni sudut bibir Komaeda, tatapan mata asap beracunnya penuh hasrat yang mendekati intensi seksual.

"Berarti...kalian berdua juga _Ultimate_ , seperti Hazama-kun!"

Kayano mengerjap pada Hazama yang artinya; aku-tidak-mengerti-dan-ini-menakutkan.

"Hazama-kun, apa bakat mereka?"

"Ah, um," Hazama melipat tangan, berpikir. "Kayano adalah Ultimate Actress, Karma adalah Ultimate Strategist. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka menamai mereka Ultimate Maso dan Ultimate Chuunihan..."

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Ahh...bakat-bakat yang sangat luar biasa...tentu saja bakatku seperti sampah dibandingkan kalian!" Komaeda menelan air liur dan mengusap mulutnya. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Sayang sekali kalian tidak masuk ke sekolah ini, padahal kalian bisa menjadi harapan yang menakjubkan untuk dunia ini!"

Karma dan Kayano jelas sangat tidak nyaman dan menatap Hazama dengan bingung dan tidak mengerti, tapi Hazama tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan keanehan kakak kelasnya.

"Jadi, ada apa teman-temanmu yang sama luar biasanya denganmu ini datang kemari?"

"Ah, iya..." Hazama mengangguk. "Kami sedang mencari cara untuk menjodohkan Kayano dengan teman kami, Nagisa Shiota. Dia Ultimate Assassin."

"H-Haruskah memberitahu orang ini!?" protes Kayano.

"Aku tiba-tiba dapat ide bagus," Hazama menyunggingkan senyum licik. "Mumpung Komaeda-senpai di sini, mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuannya..."

Mendengar ini, Komaeda merona. "Aku? Sampah sepertiku? Membantu kalian? Ahh!" ia mulai ngiler lagi. "Apapun! Aku akan bantu! Jadi pijakan, tumbal, sesajen pada iblis, aku bersedia!"

Karma ternganga. "Senpai, tenangkan dirimu. Kau mengatakan hal-hal aneh, kita bahkan bukan teman!"

Komaeda langsung mengernyit sendu. "Oh, t-tentu saja! Bukan maksudku begitu...Sampah sepertiku tentu saja tidak pantas berteman dengan kalian...Aku tidak mungkin berpikir bahwa diriku sepantas itu! Maaf jika aku sudah lancang...Tapi biarkan aku membantu kalian!"

Karma membeliak pada Hazama, jelas ingin segera pulang dan pindah ke luar negeri, terlalu ngeri dengan kakak kelas gila ini.

"Komaeda-senpai," Hazama menghiraukan tatapan minta-tolong Karma dan Kayano, menghadapi kakak kelasnya lagi. "Kami butuh bantuan bakatmu. Kalau kau fokus dengan apa yang diinginkan, maka itu akan terjadi, bukan?"

Komaeda mengerjap, lalu tersenyum riang. "Benar! Tapi setelah dan sebelum itu terjadi, kesialan mengerikan akan menimpaku...Tapi itu tidak masalah. Baiklah, kalau aku bisa membuat dua orang Ultimate yang penuh harapan bersatu dan punya anak, mereka akan menciptakan harapan yang kuat, bukan? Untuk itu, aku rela mati tertimpa meteor!"

"Punya anak!?" Kayano meledak merah.

"Kenapa harus ada yang mati...?" Karma tersenyum gugup.

Hazama tersenyum. "Bagus, kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Komaeda-senpai." Ia menjulurkan tangan, dan Komaeda merona hebat sampai meneteskan air mata.

"K-Kau yakin aku boleh menjabat—"

Hazama menjabat tangan kakak kelasnya dengan tidak sabar, lalu berbalik memandang dua teman SMP-nya.

"Dia memang selalu sesinting ini, jadi terbiasalah. Dan, hal-hal mengerikan akan terjadi sampai Kayano berhasil menyatakan cinta pada Nagisa, jadi siap-siap saja."

Kayano dan Karma memaksakan senyum, menelan ludah.

 _SIAP-SIAP BAGAIMANA_

~.X.~

Taman adrenalin. Betapa klise. Hari minggu itu, seperti yang direncanakan, Nagisa Shiota sudah menunggu di depan pintu gerbang taman adrenalin lokal. Ia terbiasa datang sepuluh menit lebih cepat—seorang _gentleman_.

"Ini spray pemadam api," Karma berkata, menjejalkan botol spray seukuran botol parfum ke dalam tas piknik Kayano. "Ini Norit, penawar racun..."

"Perban, bawa perban yang cukup banyak," Hazama berkata. "Garam, dan air suci. Ini, aku sudah memasukkannya ke buntelan handuk ini. Di dalam juga ada kertas mantra untuk Vampir Cina, dan sontekan doa pengusiran setan."

"Sarung tangan karet, siapa tahu listrik statis atau listrik apapun bisa menyetrum kalian,"

"Ramalan cuaca sembilan puluh sembilan persen cerah, tapi tetaplah bawa payung."

Komaeda hanya senyum-senyum memandangi para adik kelasnya menyiapkan isi tas Kayano.

"Se-Sebenarnya aku ini mau kemah atau kencan..." Kayano sesenggukan menjinjing tas pikniknya yang sekarang mungkin seberat lima kilogram, untungnya itu barang enteng untuk anak-anak mantan kelas 3-E lulusan Kunugigaoka.

Sebelum mereka sampai ke tempat itu, terjadi kecelakaan truk dua arah dan jatuhan batu meteor. Lalu Karma kejatuhan berlian sebesar burung puyuh yang sepertinya hasil dari meteorit yang menembus atmosfir, menciptakan benjol mengerikan di belakang kepalanya.

Semua itu terjadi dalam dua puluh detik kurang sejak ia menyapa Komaeda di seberang jalan.

Hazama yang berangkat bersama Komaeda, muncul dengan ujung rok terbakar, sambil memegang tas berisi uang satu juta yen, wajahnya juga pucat pasi dan bingung.

Ultimate Luck yang bahagia memancarkan bakatnya ke sekitar, yang mana bisa berdampak mengerikan; baik Hazama maupun Karma, serta Kayano, berdoa tolak bala, berharap paling tidak mereka bisa hidup setelah misi kali ini selesai dijalankan.

"Oke, semoga beruntung—dan selamat lahir batin, Kayano," Hazama berkata. Kayano mengangguk, dan segera pergi untuk menemui Nagisa.

Ketiga temannya langsung memakai penyamaran. Karma memakai wig abu-abu dan kacamata hitam, Hazama mengucir rambutnya ke samping dan memakai kacamata baca. Komaeda menurunkan tudung jaketnya dan juga memakai kacamata baca.

"Yosh, Misi Peranakan Harapan dimulai!" ujarnya penuh semangat.

 _Jangan memutuskan nama-nama aneh untuk misi kami!_

"Nagisa! Sudah menunggu lama?" Kayano menyapa, pura-pura terengah.

"Ah, tidak, aku baru datang," Nagisa tersenyum ramah, lalu mengangguk ke arah pintu gerbang. "Ayo, kita masuk saja. Kayano-chan mau main apa dulu?"

"Umm..." mata Kayano memandang sekitar saat mereka memasuki area taman adrenalin, menelaah berbagai wahana di dalamnya.

 _Bianglala...Bagaimana kalau mendadak bianglalanya jatuh dan berguling?_

 _Ontang-Anting? Kayano sudah membayangkan ayunannya putus atau wahananya patah._

 _Bumper car? Setelah insiden truk pagi ini, Kayano menduga insiden itu bisa terulang tragis dengan mobil mainan..._

 _Rumah reptil? Haha, kalau tidak salah ada buaya-buaya ganas di tempat itu...tidak._

"Bagaimana kalau rumah kaca?"

"Hmm? Oke."

Karma menghela napas lega, mengawasi keduanya berjalan memasuki rumah kaca.

"Kayano cerdas. Dia memilih yang paling aman."

"Hmm..." Hazama tidak berkomentar.

"Oh lihat!" Komaeda berseru, girang. "Nagisa-sama menawari Kayano-sama bergandengan tangan! Ah, masa depan dunia tampak cerah!"

Karma tersenyum hampa. Hazama memijit keningnya.

Dan belum ada satu menit Nagisa dan Kayano memasuki rumah kaca, mendadak terdengar suara alarm, dan para pengunjung wahana rumah kaca berhamburan keluar.

" _PARA PENGUNJUNG WAHANA RUMAH KACA HARAP SEGERA MENGEVAKUASI DIRI KELUAR. BUAYA-BUAYA DARI RUMAH REPTIL TELAH MEMASUKI AREA WAHANA RUMAH KACA. SEKALI LAGI, PARA PENGUNJUNG WAHANA..."_

"Mereka belum keluar dari tempat itu!" geram Karma, sudah mau bergegas, tapi Hazama menahan bahunya. "Mereka bisa mati dimakan buaya!"

"Kalau kau ke situ sekarang—"

BOOM...

Puing-puing kaca berterbangan di udara. Jeritan mengerikan para pengunjung yang berlari dari pusat ledakan mengisi taman adrenalin.

Meteor tiba-tiba jatuh menimpa wahana rumah kaca, dan kebakaran besar terjadi. Karma lemas di tempat, dan Hazama sudah mencekik Komaeda sampai sesak.

Kemungkinan meteor jatuh adalah satu banding sejuta. Tapi jika kau berada di dekat Nagito Komaeda, siap-siap saja menjadi pengamat BMG harian. Bakatnya membuat kemungkinan paling mustahil pun menjadi sebesar peluang menang undian kupon jalan sehat.

Tapi dari kobaran api rumah kaca, dari pintu wahana remuk redam itu, muncullah Nagisa, kendati penuh luka bakar, di dalam dekapnya adalah Kayano, yang sepertinya lebih tidak percaya bahwa ia sedang digendong Nagisa bagai puteri, ketimbang jatuhnya meteor tersebut.

Komaeda tertawa meskipun lehernya sesak dicekik.

"A-Ah, s-sepertinya kita d...dapat permulaan yang p-penuh harapanhh..."

BRUK

Komaeda pingsan oleh sesak, dan Hazama membiarkannya jatuh di tanah. Karma menatapnya.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Kau tahu, sepertinya akan berbahaya kalau Komaeda-senpai terus bersama kita." Hazama menghela napas. "Aku akan menyeretnya jauh-jauh. Kau ikuti mereka dan kabari aku, Karma."

Karma mengangguk setuju, pasrah. "Sepertinya itu ide yang paling bagus..."

Berkat insiden meteor yang menghancurkan rumah kaca, kencan ditunda beberapa saat oleh sesi paramedis yang merawat korban luka-luka. Karma mengisiki Kayano untuk melanjutkan kencan dan pindah ke tempat lain.

"Aku masih ingin jalan dengan Nagisa..." Kayano berkata, memandangi lengannya yang diperban. "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus ke mana...Maaf ya."

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku juga tidak ada rencana." Nagisa memijit keningnya. "Aku kena migren...dan paramedis tadi bilang mereka kehabisan obat migren. Untuk sementara, mau menemaniku ke apotik?"

Kayano tersenyum riang. "Tentu saja! Perlu kupapah?"

"Memangnya aku selemah apa, Kayano-chan..."

Karma menghela napas lega, tersenyum memandangi kedua temannya meninggalkan taman adrenalin. Ia pun terus mengikuti mereka ke apotik dan bersembunyi di balik salah satu mobil yang diparkir di depan toko tersebut.

Karma mengirimkan pesan pada Hazama bahwa mereka sedang berada dekat Apotik Hosoya.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik, ponselnya bergetar.

" _KAU DI MANA!?"_ suara Hazama keras dan putus asa.

"Sudah kujelaskan di pesan—"

" _AKU DAN KOMAEDA-SENPAI ADA DI SINI—"_

" _JANGAN BERGERAK! ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN DAN MENGHADAP KE DINDING. KASIR, KAU ISI TAS INI DENGAN UANG! YANG BERANI BERGERAK AKAN MATI."_

Karma mengintip dari balik mobil, ternganga tidak percaya ketika apotik tersebut mengalami _lockdown_ oleh perampokan. Ia menampar kepala merahnya, dan buru-buru menelepon polisi.

DEPPH...

Tapi ponselnya mati.

Karma tersenyum miris menatap langit, lalu berdoa.

Sepertinya untung-buntung kencan bencana ini masih akan berlanjut.

~.X.~

Komaeda bisa mendengar isakan Kayano dari seberang ruangan. Semua pengunjung apotik tersebut sedang tiarap di lantai dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Pemuda albino penyakitan itu menghela napas dan melirik Hazama cemas. Gadis keriting itu tampak tenang seperti biasa.

"Hazama-kun,"

"Hn."

"Aku akan membiarkan diriku tertembak, lalu—"

"Tutup mulut, senpai."

"..."

Komaeda dengan apatis meletakkan kepalanya di lantai. Karena seperti inilah ia benci sekali pada bakatnya. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan keberuntungan dan kesialan jika ia sudah memutuskan akan mencapai sesuatu. Tentu saja, ambisinya pasti akan tercapai—tapi belum tentu ia masih hidup saat apa yang ia inginkan tercapai. Tapi ia akan cukup beruntung membuat ambisi itu terwujud. Keberuntungan dan kesialannya mengerikan dan tak bisa diprediksi.

"Komaeda-senpai," Hazama memanggilnya. "Perampok itu tadi melepaskan satu tembakan dan memutar selongsongnya acak."

Komaeda ingat, perampok tersebut memang melepaskan satu tembakan peringatan dan memutar acak selongsongnya untuk menakut-nakuti para sandera di apotik tersebut.

"Itu revolver selongsong panjang dengan enam slot," bisik Hazama. "Satu slot kosong. Kemungkinannya satu banding enam."

Mata Komaeda melebar. "Jangan-jangan...kau mau...?"

"Karma tidak bisa masuk kalau tidak ada yang mengalihkan perhatian pria ini," gumam Hazama. Ia melirik melewati bahunya, memandangi punggung Nagisa yang tegap dan tenang. Lalu, ke arah pegawai kasir yang wajahnya sudah dirudungi keputus asaan. "Dan kasir sudah kehabisan uang untuk memenuhi karung terkutuk itu. Ini satu-satunya cara."

Komaeda menatap adik kelasnya nanar. "Hazama-kun...kau jenius," senyumnya merekah. "Aku akan—"

"Bukan kau," Hazama menahan Komaeda ke lantai, lalu beranjak dengan gesit. "Aku."

TEP! Dengan sigap dan ringan, Hazama berdiri dari posisi tiarap, sepersekian detik lebih cepat dari si perampok sebelum menoleh padanya.

"Permisi pak." Hazama berkata tenang, "Toiletnya di mana ya?"

"APA KUBILANG TADI!?" keraguan membuat reflek pria itu tertahan. "JANGAN BERGERAK!"

KLIK!

Tapi tidak ada yang meletus dari ujung pistol. Ini membuat si pria tercengang sepersekian detik sebelum memutar lagi selongsong pelurunya satu kali—

DUAK!

Pistol itu sudah ditendang oleh Kayano dengan salto.

DARRR!

Si perampok terkena daya kejut _nekodamashi_ Nagisa dari belakang.

BRUKK!

Dan Karma sudah melesat dari luar, menjatuhkan si perampok dan menghajarnya sampai pingsan.

Keheningan menyapa apotik itu. Para sandera lainnya menoleh ngeri melihat si perampok sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Nagisa menghela napas lega dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Syukurlah, kita selamat. Untung saja kalian mengikuti kami, Hazama-san, Karma."

Karma tertawa sangsi.

"Apa sih yang tidak luput darimu, Nagisa?"

Nagito Komaeda ternganga dengan mata berbinar. Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin, SMA Kibougamine sudah kehilangan kesempatan mendidik anak-anak dengan potensi luar biasa.

~.X.~

"Itu tadi bahaya sekali, tahu!" seru Kayano marah pada Hazama, setelah mereka meninggalkan apotik yang sekarang dijejali polisi. "Hazama-chan bagaimana sih!? Kalau ternyata selongsong itu tidak kosong tadi, bagaimana!?"

Hazama menyunggingkan senyum tenang. "Otakku muncrat keluar, tapi kalian akan tetap mengalahkan perampok itu sebelum menangisi mayatku, bukan?"

"Bukan itu intinya!" tegas Nagisa, memihak kecemasan Kayano. "Tadi itu tindakan bodoh!"

"Tidak juga," Hazama mengangguk pada Komaeda. "Komaeda-senpai ada di sana, jadi aku yakin seratus persen aku tidak akan tertembak."

Mereka berhenti berjalan. Ketiga temannya langsung menoleh pada senior mereka yang dari tadi diam. Komaeda terbeliak mendengar perkataan Hazama.

"E-Eh...? Jadi tadi...kau mengandalkan bakatku?"

Sudut bibir Karma berkedut. "Kau mengada-ngada, Hazama. Dari sepagian ini sama sekali tidak ada musibah dan keberuntungan yang bisa kita duga, kenapa kau pikir kau bisa percaya bakat orang ini bahwa kau tidak akan tertembak dengan _Russian Roulette_ segila itu?"

Hazama melipat tangannya, menggumam sejenak.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan bakat Komaeda-senpai. Lagipula, Koro Sensei kan, yang bilang, untuk menggunakan kelemahan kita sebagai senjata," gadis keriting itu tersenyum licik lagi.

"Kesialan dan keberuntungan Komaeda-senpai juga sama, asal terbiasa saja. Komaeda-senpai sudah terbiasa dengan bakatnya, karena itu sampai hari ini dia belum mati tertiban meteor, bukankah begitu, senpai?"

Komaeda tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, terlalu syok. Nagisa menghela napas, membuka botol air minum yang tadi dibagikan petugas kepolisian, merasa migrennya kambuh.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti perkara bakat-bakat Kibougamine ini. Tapi yang jelas kencan kami hari ini hancur berantakan, jadi aku rasa ini namanya kesialan," ujarnya, lalu meminum obat migren serta airnya.

"Maaf ya, N—Kencan?" Kayano melotot, lalu menatap Nagisa tidak percaya. "Jadi itu tadi...Nagisa menganggap semua ini kencan?"

Nagisa merengut sedih. "Kencan yang penuh bencana, sayangnya. Apa masih ada kesempatan ke-dua buatku, Kayano-chan?"

Karma cengengesan girang dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa.

"Heh! Kau sudah besar, Nagisa. Aku bangga padamu."

"Hahaha, Karma lain kali tidak usah pakai acara menguntit segala ya..." Nagisa tertawa sarkas, tapi Karma ngotot.

"Nagisa~ Kalau tidak begini aku tidak bisa memantau perkembangan sahabatku tersayang dong..."

Kayano menghela napas, tertawa gugup. "Jadi kau mau ngotot menguntit kami...Sejones apa kau ini? Cari cewek...atau cowok lain, Karma-kun!"

"Ehh~ Tapi mainanku satu paket di sini semua..."

Dan sebuah ide bodoh terbesit di benak Komaeda yang dari tadi diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku tahu! Karma-san, bagaimana kalau kau menikah dengan Hazama-kun?"

Karma beku. Hazama menjadi batu.

"Hah?"

Komaeda tersenyum riang lagi. "Dua pasang anak-anak bertalenta seperti kalian akan menghasilkan anak-anak penuh harapan yang kuat—"

"Tutup mulut, senpai." Hazama mengecam, dan Komaeda langsung bungkam. Gadis keriting itu bertukar tatapan jijik dengan Karma, yang wajahnya hanya berisi senyum dan menggeleng sopan.

"Nah, sebelum meteor jatuh meniban kami, Komaeda-senpai, kau cepat sana, lari duluan ke stasiun dan tunggu aku di sana." Perintah Hazama lagi. Komaeda langsung lari meninggalkan mereka dengan patuh.

Karma bersiul. "Dia seperti anjing, patuh sekali. Aku juga mau satu."

"Dia seperti itu pada semua murid Ultimate," kata Hazama, tampak lelah. Ia memandangi ketiga teman lamanya, tersenyum kecil. "Tapi paling tidak, akhirnya misi ini semacam sukses."

"Apanya?" sengit Kayano, wajahnya merah.

"Ya, misinya kan agar Nagisa menyadari kalau Kayano menyukainya," Hazama berkata, "Tapi ternyata Kayano saja yang tidak sadar kalau Nagisa sudah lama membalas perasaannya. Ah, romansa klasik. Dan tak lupa, karakter homo roda ketiga yang memaksakan diri masuk ke bingkai jadi obat nyamuk." Ia mengangguk pada Karma, yang tersenyum murka.

"Apa maksudmu coba."

Nagisa tertawa kecil. "Hazama-kun, sepertinya berada di Kibougamine membuatmu agak berubah ya?"

Hazama terdiam. "Apa iya?"

"Mm," si biru mengangguk. "Kau lebih ceria. Pasti sekolahmu itu tempat yang sangat menarik."

"Menarik," Karma mendengus, "Sampai aku bertemu orang seaneh Komaeda-senpai. Tapi sepertinya Hazama bisa mengendalikan orang seperti ini, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Mungkin sebaiknya kalian menikah demi menjaga keselamatan dunia."

Kayano tertawa. "Kami tidak perlu pakai acara membuat misi menjodohkan kalian, kan? Hehehe! Kami...masih ingin hidup, soalnya. Tidak ingin tertimpa meteor..."

Hazama mendengus, memutar mata sinis. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah mendukung Komaeda-senpai dengan selusin pria lain di sekolah. Jangan cemaskan aku. Nah, kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi...tanpa Komaeda-senpai, tentu saja."

~.X.~

Nagito Komaeda duduk termenung di bangku stasiun kereta, menunggu.

' _Aku sudah terbiasa dengan bakat Komaeda-senpai. Lagipula, Koro Sensei kan, yang bilang, untuk menggunakan kelemahan kita sebagai senjata,'_

Bakatnya ini bisa jadi senjata? Bakatnya yang sampah ini?

Dibandingkan dengan bakat aneh seperti _Ultimate Otaku_ , bagi Komaeda, bakatnya ini tidak lebih berharga dari kotoran. Bakat ini membuatnya kehilangan semuanya dan mendapatkan semuanya. Tapi antara apa yang ia dapatkan, dan apa yang hilangkan apakah itu hal yang ia inginkan dan pedulikan, Komaeda tidak bisa memilih.

Ia kehilangan orang tuanya karena bakat ini. Tapi ia juga mendapatkan warisan dan kebebasan. Lagipula orang tuanya tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Kehilangan, mendapatkan. Tapi tidak bisa memilih. Ia dirawat oleh kerabatnya, tapi ia mendapatkan penyakit-penyakit kronis. Umurnya tidak akan panjang, tapi ia cukup yakin ia tidak akan mati hingga waktu yang ditentukan.

Dan semua ini membuatnya kesepian. Semua orang di dekatnya akan tertimpa keberuntungan dan musibah yang ekstrim. Bagi Komaeda, keberuntungan dan kesialannya ini hanya pijakan untuk menemukan harapan yang absolut. Di balik kesialan ada keberuntungan. Di balik kesialan ada harapan. Ia terobsesi dengan ide itu, dan ia percaya, para _ultimates_ di sekolahnya adalah simbol harapan tersebut.

Jadi ia ketakutan. Mendengar perkataan sang Ultimate Librarian.

Bahwa ada manusia yang bisa terbiasa dengan bakatnya. Komaeda tidak yakin apakah ini suatu keberuntungan yang akan berujung musibah mengerikan, ataukah tragedi? Ironi? Ia menemukan orang yang terbiasa padanya, mungkin sebaiknya ia menjauhi Hazama, agar gadis itu tidak tertimpa musibah?

"Senpai," es loli anggur disodorkan di depan wajahnya. Komaeda menerima es loli tersebut, menatap Hazama yang juga sedang menikmati es lolinya.

"Hazama-kun, bagaimana teman-temanmu?"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti," Hazama berkata, menggigit ujung es lolinya. Komaeda tersenyum dan mulai menikmati es lolinya juga.

"Hazama-kun,"

"Mm,"

"Kau serius saat mengatakan sudah terbiasa dengan bakatku?"

Hazama mengernyit sebentar, otaknya beku karena es loli.

"Ngh...Iya. Dua rius."

Komaeda menggigit esnya, membuat sensasi ngilu dari gusi ke kepalanya.

"Hazama-kun...sebaiknya jangan membuatku berharap." Ia tertawa lirih.

"Hmm," Hazama mengulum batang es lolinya, lalu menariknya keluar mulut setelah bersih.

 **Beruntung!** Begitu tulisan yang ia temukan di batang es tersebut. Ia menghela napas.

 _DING DONG DING DONG..._

" _Kepada penumpang yang terhormat, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Dikarenakan ledakan saluran pipa gas telah menyebar di area rel bawah tanah, kami terpaksa membatalkan kereta...Sekali lagi..._ "

Komaeda tertawa lirih, pasrah. Ia memegangi stik es loli yang juga bertuliskan **Beruntung!**

"Oke, kalau begitu kita bisa makan es loli lagi," Hazama berkata, dan mengulurkan tangan pada Komaeda, meminta stik esnya. "Aku tukarkan dulu. Senpai tunggu di depan stasiun saja. Kita jalan kaki ke Kibougamine, mau bagaimana lagi."

"Harusnya sekarang kau lari dan meninggalkanku saja, Hazama-kun," Komaeda berkata agak dingin, memandangi stik es di tangannya dengan hampa. "Mungkin nanti ada meteor jatuh atau penculikan kalau kau berjalan denganku menuju sekolah..."

"Ya tidak apa-apa,"

Komaeda mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hazama yang sudah menyambar stik es loli darinya.

"Asal aku terus dengan Komaeda-senpai, pada akhirnya aku akan beruntung juga."

Nagito Komaeda tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Seseorang percaya pada bakatnya— _pada dirinya_.

Mungkin keputusan Kirara Hazama untuk datang ke Kibougamine sendiri adalah keberuntungan bagi Komaeda.

Untuk sekalinya ini, ia tidak ingin memikirkan bencana yang menanti mereka di masa mendatang.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Lalu mereka menikah dan punya anak Itona. Lalu Itona membuat mesin waktu dan terdistorsi ke masa lalu dan dipungut oleh keluarga Horibe. Lalu keluarga Horibe bangkrut dan Itona dipungut oleh Shiro...Lalu akhirnya ia bisa menjadi murid 3-E...Lalu ia bertemu orang tuanya lagi...tapi akhirnya ia kehilangan Koro Sensei...hidup Itona sendiri penuh suka dan duka beruntun, efek bakat ayahnya sih ya #bukan #udah**


End file.
